minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm- Order of the Wiki- Chapter 3-episode 1
( Ok, I know that it's not a Saturday, but I just wanted to do another episode) * Jagapup walks into one of the classrooms in the hall. Isa, Gabriel and Petra are teaching the class. * " Oh hello Jagapup, please take a seat on one of these mats, class was just about to start"said Isa * Jaga nodded and took a seat on one of the mats on the floor. Jagapup noticed that many of her friends were also in the class. Peaceful Kingdom was here, so was Jake, Pigmaster, and many more of Jagapup's other friends* " Hello everyone, welcome to your first class as a warrior."said Isa " As your instructors, we'll be teaching you all sorts of moves" " However first things first, we have to do our exercises. Everyone stand up, and stretch" * For some reason Jagapup couldn't stop smiling. She was greatly interested in this class. However, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep her eyes off of Gabriel. Gabriel was Jagapup's favorite Mcsm Character, he was brave, kind, and can be pretty hilarious even went he didn't mean to be. * " Alright, now that we've got warm ups out of the way, let's begin the lesson " said Petra " Being a warrior is way more than just getting into sword battles and killing mobs. It requires great passion. Now I know this might seem like a werid question but, have any of you felt something inside of you? Like a great huge burst of excitement or thrill when fighting monsters?" * A few people including Jaga raised their hands * " That's good, it means that you've already found your passion for fighting" said Petra smiling " Now, we're going to split up into satations. Gabriel here is gonna teach you how to properly sword fight, in the next station, Isa will be showing you how to do marcial arts, and since heroes need to be quick on their feet, I'm going to teach you how to a complete different parcore obstacles" * The three teachers started to split people up into groups. Jagapup was put up with Petra first* " Alright, if you all would follow me outside please "said Petra * Everyone followed Petra outside, and outside was the biggest parcore course Jaga had ever seen * " So this is the training course, you'll be practicing on this a lot in this class" said Petra " To warriors, it's a heroes playground. Alright you guys all go and play. I'll help you out with any of the parecore obstacles if you get stuck" * Just like that, as if someone said that schools out forever, everyone ran to a different part of the parecore course to practice. Jagapup climbed vines, swung over pools, and jumps across blocks. One of her favorite obstacles was the trapdoor bridge. Every step you take was a pressure plate, that would cause you to fall off. Jagapup was now on a part of the course where she had to make this big jump* " Alright Jagapup, you can do this " said Jaga backing up to take a running start " Whew,okay, be the jaguar, you are the jaguar" * Jagapup ran to the edge of the platform, and jumped. She grabbed the edge of the the other platform, and struggled to get up. Jake, who just happened to be coming Jagapup's saw her jump, took her hand pulled her up* " Whew, thanks Jake"said Jaga " No sweat"said Jake " Ok guys, it's time for you guys to go to the next station " said Petra " Come on down " " Race you down the pole!"said Jake and Jaga at the same time * the two raced down the parecore course, and down the pole. Petra took Jaga and the rest of the group in, then went to take the next group out. Next station was with Isa* " Hey guys, so I'm going to teach you how to do marcial arts. First up in your stance. It's always important to have a good stance, that way you'll be able to withstand any attack. Copy what I do"said Isa * Everyone copies Isa's stance* " Um, your footing is just a little bit off Jaga, put your feet a bit more inward "said Isa " Yes that's it, good job. Now that you're in your stance...." * Isa kicked at Jaga to attack, but sense Jaga was in her stance,she was easily be able to block Isa's blow* " You can block blows much more easily"said Isa " Ok, now everyone get with a partner " * Jaga paired up with Order* " Now I'm going to teach you how to flip someone over. To do it, you need to take your opponant's arm like so" * Jaga took Order's arm,copying Isa* " Good, now bend over, and put your other arm under the body"said Isa * Jaga places her other hand under Order* " Oh, I see. The groaning of the arms is to confuse your opponent. So next would you do this?"asked Jaga * Jaga was suprised of how easy she could pick Order up and throw her to the ground * " That's right,you got it Jagapup " said Isa smiling " As Jaga just demonstrated, next you lift your opponent jump over your your shoulder and thow me to the ground " * Everyone else copies Isa * " Good job everyone, but oh my goddess look at the time. It's time for you guys to go to you last station " * Jaga and the rest of the group went over to the other side of the room, over to Gabriel's station. Jaga is so excited, she just wanted to scream* " Hi fellow future warriors, before we start is that I want you to know that just about anyone can become a great warrior, with enough practice and the right guidance " said Gabriel " So let's start this training journey, shall we? First of all you can't sword fight without a sword,now can you?" * Gabriel passed out diamond sword to everyone in the group* " Now, when sword fighting and doing martial arts, you need to have the proper stance" said Gabriel * Jaga made the stance that Isa showed them from before * " Yup, but this is a different stance. It's much simpler than a marcal arts stance" said Gabriel getting into stance " This way you'll easily be able to shuffle back or forward if you need to. You guys try" * Everyone copies the stance* " Great, JesseFan you need to relax a little, don't get too tense when doing the stance"said Gabriel " Yeah that the way. Now who wants to challenge me to a short duel,yeh?" * Without thinking Jaga atoumadically shot her hand up* " My,so eggar" said Gabriel " Very well, I accept your challenge" * Gabriel and Jaga got on a bigger mat, and circled around each other. Everyone one else watched the two warriors,who were about to begin the fight. Jaga was staring ferociously into Gabriel, full of confidence and pride. Gabriel was impressed by how confident Jaga was taking this on. The two warriors raised their swords high, and began. Jaga began to sing the most recent song that she had memorized, " Real Heroes " . Jaga thought she would do something she would love to do during the fight, since Petra said that fighting was a passion. Plus it would distract Gabriel a little bit, giving her a advantage. Jaga sang out loudly with pride as she fought. Both warriors were strong,and when it seemed that one was about to win, the other one would make a comeback. Jaga accidentally bumbed into a wall, causing a splash potion of harming to fall off the shelves, glass shattered from the bottle on the floor. The potion had gotten mixed up with the healing potions, since they'd use potions for their healing unit. Gabriel strikes Jagapup with his sword, wounding her with a deep cut on the side of her arm. Jagapup whimpers in pain, falls and then lands on the shattered glass that's on the floor. " Oh my god, I am so sorry"said Gabriel going to Jagapup's aid " I meant to strike at your sword in order to disarm you, but then you moved. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" " Ow....it stings bad" wails Jaga " Everyone get a partner and practice dueling skills, I'll be back. Can one of you please ask Petra or Isa to clean up the glass? Don't start fighting again till that is done, I don't want anyone to get hurt"said Gabriel " Come with me Jaga, we've gotta get that glass out of you" * Jaga follows Gabriel out of the classroom, into the hallway,and into the nurses office. Jaga sits down on a chair, cradling her injured arm. Gabriel gets a pair of tweezers and a first aid kit out of the cabnit. Jaga gave off a look of worry when she saw the scary took* " Not a fan of tweezers?"asked Gabreil reading Jaga's expression * Jaga shook her head* " It's gonna be over in a few minutes, I promise. I want you to take a deep breath and as soon as you feel the pain, let it out,ok? Here, put your hand in mine"said Gabriel " You ready " " You don't have to do this"Jaga said putting her hand into Gabe's * Gabriel sighs* " I don't mind really, plus it's my fault you got hurt "said Gabriel " It wasn't your falut, I knocked over the bottle "said Jaga " But I made you fall over"said Gabriel " Let's say it's time's fault, it's when it's a little bit of everyone's fault"said Jaga " I like that, time's fault. Ok, I'm gonna start,ready?"asked Gabriel " I hope so" said Jaga " K, here we go"said Gabriel Gabriel pulled out the peices of glass from Jaga's cut. Jaga tried hard to hold back tears form the pain. She sqeuzed Gabriel's hand hard through the process. " Ok, all done,see that wasn't too bad"said Gabriel Gabe then cleaned Jaga's wound,dripped a few drops of potion of healing on it and wrapped it up. " And here......you.....are. Good as new. How does it feel?" " Still hurts a little bit but not as much, thank you Gabriel " said Jaga smiling " Your welcome, I'm sorry that I hurt you in the first place"said Gabriel " Like I said, it was time's fault, there's no need to apologize " said Jaga " Plus your sure bound to get hurt a lot if you go on lots on rough and tumble adventures " " Ha ha, very ture"laughed Gabriel " Anyway you should get to your next class Jaga" " Oh right, I'd better get going " said Jaga " Bye Gabriel " * Jaga exited the room, and is about to go to her next when she is stopped by Rygor* " I saw you at class today" smirked Rygor " Yeah?"asked Jagapup " You don't get it do you, you like him don't you?" asked Rygor " You mean........?"asked Jaga " Yup"said Rygor " I............I haven't really thought about it" said Jaga " Um Rygor, I kinda got to get to class so, we'll talk about this later" " Uh...sure,by Jaga"said Rygor * Jaga opens the door to her next class, redstone * Category:Blog posts